Ces Trois Petits Mots
by Miss Crazy Drake
Summary: [SR/TS] Ces quelques mots formaient une phrase toute simple, très courte & pourtant si pleine de sens. Elle pouvait être utilisée pour mettre fin à des dilemmes, apporter du poids à des émotions ou encore rassurer la personne en face de soi. Steve n'hésitait jamais à les dire mais pour Tony, c'était tout autre chose. Seulement, aujourd'hui, Cap' en avait eu marre de les attendre.


_**Fanart de couverture de** : Mixed-blessing_

.

**Titre : Ces Trois Petits Mots**

**Auteur :** Miss Crazy Drake

**Disclaiming :** Tout appartient à Marvel (comics, films...). Seule cette histoire est à moi où j'y scénarise ce que je veux.

**Pairing :** Steve Rogers / Tony Stark

**Rating principal : **T

**IMPORTANT**** :** Cette histoire traite d'une relation homosexuelle. Alors si cela vous dérange, je vous laisse partir tranquillement vers d'autres horizons ! ;)

**Précision :** _J'ai conservé toute la chronologies des faits jusqu'aux Accords de Sokovie ainsi que les conflits qui ont opposé nos Avengers. Seulement, ils n'auront pas été aussi loin que dans "Civil War"... & ensuite pour l'envie, car j'adore Jarvis, j'ai préféré le conserver à défaut de Vision._

* * *

**Info' du chapitre :**

**\- Rating :** T

**\- Correction :** sandrastv

* * *

**Note de l'auteur [21/09/19] : **Bonjour à tous !

_**I'm back... in black !**_ Euh pardon... J'écoute un peu trop AC/DC en ce moment... Bref' parlons peu, mais bien ! ;D

Comme certains le savent [car je papote beaucoup par MP], je vous avais annoncé d'autres projets Stony en préparation. Mon esprit créatif ne semble plus vouloir quitter ce fandom & je l'ai bien compris. Les idées affluent & je ne peux faire autrement qu'y céder, comme la pauvre amoureuse que je suis de ce couple trop... sex', parfait, dingue [à vous d'ajouter les qualificatifs que vous voulez] ;p

Cette nouvelle fiction est née très rapidement dans ma tête. Pour tout vous dire, elle est partie d'une phrase toute simple sur laquelle tout s'est monté. Je ne la dirais pas, pour vous laisser la surprise du thème abordé. En soi, cette histoire n'a rien d'exceptionnel mais je voulais tenter de mettre nos héros dans des situations où tout le monde pourrait être capable de se retrouver.

J'en profite pour ajouter que cet écrit ne sera pas un OS mais une petite fic composée de trois parties & cette fois, j'ai pu bénéficier de l'appui d'une bêta pour me seconder. Merci à elle ! :)

À présent, je vous laisse découvrir ce que je vous ai concocté. En espérant que cela vous plaise ! :p

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

.

**1ère Partie :**

_Ces Trois Petits Mots_

_._

_._

L'obscurité était tombée depuis quelques heures sur la grande ville de New York mais personne n'ignorait que la grande Pomme ne dormait jamais. L'atmosphère étouffante et électrique de la journée avait laissé sa place à celle plus détendue et excentrique de la nuit. D'autant plus que le weekend venait de démarrer annonçant, avec lui, le début de nombreuses festivités en tout genre.

C'etait le cas pour deux des membres des Avengers, Steve Rogers et Tony Stark. Après la semaine qu'ils venaient de passer, une mission à l'autre bout du monde pour l'un et de nombreuses réunions harassantes chez Stark Industrie pour l'autre, ils avaient décidé de sortir pour souffler un peu et profiter d'un moment agréable. Seulement, l'ambiance entre eux n'était pas vraiment celle qu'ils avaient espéré.

Ils se trouvaient à bord de la nouvelle voiture que le milliardaire n'avait pas pu résister -encore- d'acheter et mis à part le doux ronronnement du moteur, c'était le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre. Tony avait bien essayé de mettre de la musique -pour profiter de l'exceptionnelle qualité du système audio- qui s'était soldé par un échec total quand Steve l'avait éteint tout aussi rapidement. Fréquenter un génie de cette envergure l'avait convaincu de manière très radicale à devoir maîtriser ces nouvelles technologies. Passage obligé s'il ne voulait pas être la risée de tous. Après un léger soupir exaspéré, Tony s'était donc résolu à conduire sans musique -le comble- et à une allure raisonnable -encore pire- sous peine d'un énième reproche venant de Captain America, roi incontesté de la droiture en toute circonstance.

Ce soir, il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment pour jouer avec les nerfs d'acier du blond à ses côtés.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le restaurant, Tony avait pleinement conscience qu'un problème était apparu mais il avait bien du mal à saisir la raison du comportement de son passager. Il avait senti qu'au fil du repas, Steve était devenu de plus en plus silencieux et que son visage -d'habitude si souriant- s'était fermé peu à peu. De temps à autre, il lui lançait quelques coups d'œils mais le blond restait impassible, droit, les yeux fixés sur la route. Les seuls signaux évidents étaient sa mâchoire qui se serrait et ses doigts qui tapotaient sur sa cuisse. Autant dire que ça ne présageait rien de très bon.

Après un dernier regard sur lui, Tony soupira fortement. Cette atmosphère tendue commençait à lui prendre la tête. Il allait donc crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Tu as laissé ta langue au restaurant ou tu es devenu muet à cause de ma conduite si douce et délicate ?

Cette entrée en matière n'était peut-être pas la meilleure au vue du regard glacial que Steve lui lança. Ses yeux bleus le foudroyaient sur place et pour une fois, Tony préféra écouter son instinct de survie qui lui disait clairement de se taire ou -du moins- d'éviter l'humour.

\- On en parlera quand on sera rentrés, déclara le blond, d'une voix froide.

Cette simple phrase et le ton, sur lequel elle avait été dite, suffire à Tony pour se rendre compte de la situation. Cela paraissait plus grave qu'il ne le pensait et il préféra se garder de tout commentaire. Il valait mieux éviter de parler pour ne rien dire. Pour sûr que Steve ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

Le reste du trajet se fit donc en silence, non sans quelques regards en biais du milliardaire. Il ne cessait de réfléchir sur les raisons du comportement du blond. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire et il prit la décision d'arrêter de se torturer. Il serait fixé d'ici peu et à coup sûr, ce n'était rien de très grave. Parfois, Steve avait tendance à dramatiser pour des choses sans importance.

.

.

Une fois arrivé à la Tour, l'ambiance ne s'améliora guère. Tony avait tenté d'amadouer le blond de différentes manières, en lui ouvrant la portière de la voiture, en le laissant pénétrer en premier dans l'ascenseur et il lui avait même proposé de lui tenir sa veste. Même si Steve avait accepté ses gestes, il n'avait eu aucun sourire et ne l'en avait pas remercié. Il entendait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à passer l'éponge sur cette soirée qu'il qualifiait de fiasco total.

C'est donc d'un pas énervé qu'il franchit les portes de l'ascenseur pour entrer dans le grand salon, faisant fi de la présence du milliardaire derrière lui. Agacé de ne percevoir aucun changement positif, ce dernier courut presque à sa suite, bien décidé à le faire changer d'attitude. Si ses manières galantes ne lui avaient été d'aucune aide, il allait utiliser un autre moyen qu'il savait bien plus efficace.

Armé d'un sourire séducteur, il envoya valser la veste du blond sur le canapé et retira la sienne, tout en lui faisant suivre la même trajectoire. Il s'avança lentement vers Steve, qui se trouvait face à la grande baie vitrée, et glissa doucement ses bras autour de sa taille dans le but de l'attirer contre son corps. La douceur était une chose contre laquelle le grand Captain America était incapable de résister tant il aimait cela. Du moins, ça l'était. Pour la première fois, Tony se fit surprendre par celui qu'il pensait connaître sur le bout des doigts et même de tout le corps.

Dès que Steve sentit des bras se glisser autour de lui, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se dégagea brusquement de cette étreinte en faisant volte face. Pour qui le prenait-il au juste ? Pensait-il qu'il suffirait d'être délicat et attentionné pour lui faire oublier les déboires de cette soirée ? C'était vraiment mal le connaître.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui lança-t-il froidement.

Surpris, Tony le regarda, sourcils haussés. D'accord, manifestement sa nouvelle tentative était encore un échec. C'était frustrant, voire carrément énervant. Lui qui parvenait toujours à ses fins, il ne comprenait pas où il avait pu se tromper.

\- Est-ce donc si peu voyant ? J'essaie d'apporter de l'attention à mon petit ami qui -au passage- a décidé de se montrer très désagréable avec moi sans raison évidente, déclara-t-il sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes et que tu n'es pas en train de te payer ma tête... rétorqua le blond, dans une menace à peine voilée.

Il valait mieux pour Tony d'aller en ce sens, sinon c'en était fini de lui. Steve en avait gros sur le cœur ce soir. La colère était loin d'être son sentiment le plus familier et il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais tomber dans les excès qui l'accompagnait mais à ce moment précis, il n'arrivait plus à contrôler tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. C'était trop.

De son côté, Tony ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Cette fin de soirée était complètement ahurissante. Il sentait toutes les émotions négatives émaner de Steve avec une telle force que c'en était déconcertant. Que s'était-il passé pour que cet homme si débordant de bonnes ondes quotidiennes se transforme en cet être incroyablement grincheux et désagréable en l'espace de quelques heures ?

Il soupira fortement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon, ça suffit. Explique-moi le fond du problème ! Je n'y comprends rien du tout !

Tony craquait et admettait son ignorance, ce qui n'était pas de gaieté de cœur mais il ne pouvait pas avoir toutes les réponses, tout le temps. Son génie avait encore quelques limites. Malheureusement.

\- Parce que tu l'ignores vraiment ?! s'exclama vivement Steve, avant de se mettre à rire. C'est le bouquet... termina-t-il en s'éloignant pour faire quelques pas.

Il préféra prendre un peu de distance au vu de la discussion houleuse qu'il allait déclencher. Il se sentait comme un imbécile. Tony ne voyait pas le problème alors qu'il était pourtant devant ses yeux. Il accrocha nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux, dans un geste inconscient.

\- Au lieu de te la jouer mystérieux avec tes questions... ne pourrais-tu pas être clair et me dire le soucis une fois pour toute ? Merde à la fin ! s'écria Tony en le regardant.

Steve s'arrêta pour le fixer, avant de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin !

Tony cligna des yeux, surpris de ses mots. C'était soft mais il ne rêvait pas, Captain America, le gars le plus droit et mesuré qu'il connaisse, venait de l'insulter.

\- Je te demande pardon ? laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix basse.

\- Tu as très bien entendu. Ton cerveau a déjà enregistré mes paroles. Je ne vais pas les répéter, répondit Steve, catégorique.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

\- Cette soirée.

Tony le regarda, sourcils haussés. Steve ne l'aidait clairement pas avec ses micro réponses. Cette soirée était du grand n'importe quoi. Nerveux et sans pouvoir se retenir, il se mit à rire face à la situation. Il se calma bien vite avant de se diriger vers le bar, avec l'intention de se servir un bon whisky qui lui ferait peut-être y voir plus clair sur le rocambolesque de cette discussion. Pour autant, il ne perdit pas de temps pour donner son point de vue.

\- Si je dois deviner, sache immédiatement que je donne ma langue au chat...! Je m'avoue vaincu ! susurra-t-il.

Ces mots, prononcés sur un ton aussi provoquant, finirent par avoir raison de la maîtrise de Steve. Il s'avança rapidement vers Tony pour lui faire face, le bar les séparant, et posa ses mains à plat dessus.

\- Tu veux du précis ? Je vais t'en donner !

\- Je t'écoute ! lâcha Tony, en même temps.

\- On a passé toute une semaine séparée ! Loin l'un de l'autre ! Quand tu m'as annoncé que tu nous avais réservé une soirée en amoureux pour notre retour, j'étais ravi et j'avais hâte de la passer avec toi parce que tu m'avais terriblement manqué ! Je me faisais une joie de te retrouver ! Au final, d'un dîner en couple, nous sommes passés à des retrouvailles entre potes ! Tu as totalement oublié ma présence dès que ce type est apparu devant notre table ! Il n'y a plus eu que lui, ses projets scientifiques et votre passé au M.I.T.! J'ai été relégué à la place de _décoration de table !_

Steve avait pratiquement craché les derniers mots pour montrer combien il avait été blessé de se faire traiter de cette manière. Il s'était senti inutile et même invisible. Il avait mis beaucoup d'espoir dans ce dîner. Comme à chaque mission qui le lui demandait de s'éloigner ou quand Tony devait le faire pour des voyages d'affaires concernant Stark Industries, l'absence de son excentrique génie milliardaire en armure était toujours un moment compliqué à supporter et les retrouvailles étaient d'autant plus importantes à ses yeux. Un bonheur incommensurable le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il retrouvait la présence de cet homme aux yeux si pénétrants et au sourire si séducteur. Or ce soir, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait souhaité et le comportement de Tony à son égard l'avait laissé extrêmement déçu. Il aurait dû écourter cette rencontre imprévue. Au lieu de cela, il l'avait laissé s'installer à leur table pour accaparer toute la discussion, oubliant même qu'il se trouvait là.

En entendant la tirade de Steve, Tony laissa paraître son incrédulité. Alors il y avait bien une raison à l'état de son petit ami et il avait bien du mal à y croire.

\- Tu m'en veux à cause de Chester ?! C'est sérieux ? demanda-t-il avec un léger rire nerveux.

Il ne parvenait pas à concevoir que son compagnon lui en voulait pour si peu. Revoir cet ancien camarade d'école était inespéré et il n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin qu'à sa joie quand il l'avait accueilli à leur table. Il aurait pensé que Steve l'aurait compris mais à la place, il le tenait pour responsable d'avoir ruiné leur moment.

\- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait... Lâcha le blond, dans un murmure las.

Pour le coup, cette réaction n'était pas du tout celle qu'il attendait.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire... Bordel ! C'est... C'était rien qu'une rencontre imprévue ! dit Tony, avec un geste de la main.

\- Peut-être mais tu aurais pu reporter ces retrouvailles à plus tard ! Cela aurait été plus convenable !

\- Pour qui ? Toi ou lui ? ironisa le brun.

Ses anciennes manières revenaient au galop mais c'était plus fort que lui. Steve était en train de l'énerver pour un sujet sans importance. Il détestait qu'on le mette en faute quand il n'y avait aucune raison valable. Il était d'accord pour reconnaître que cette sortie était initialement prévue à deux mais on ne contrôlait pas toujours la totalité d'une soirée.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il rencontrerait -par le plus grand des hasards- Chester Richards, un ancien pote des bancs du M.I.T. Ce type avait été l'un des rares à être venu vers lui quand il était entré si jeune dans cette école de surdoués. Il était devenu un soutien contre ceux qui tentaient de lui en faire voir et un très bon ami sur qui il avait pu compter dans son parcours. En sortant diplômés, ils avaient pu garder le contact durant quelques années mais quand Tony avait perdu ses parents, ils avaient fini par s'éloigner et c'était en partie à cause du milliardaire. Prendre la direction de Stark Industries s'était révélée plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et ses débuts lui avaient fait prendre ses distances avec ceux qui l'avaient entouré. C'était un malheureux concours de circonstances mais la vie était faite d'imprévus et de chemins qui séparaient parfois les gens. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé pour eux. Le temps avait fini par passer et quand Tony avait voulu renouer avec Chester, ce dernier n'était plus aux États-Unis, partis en Europe pour développer il ne savait quelle technologie. Vingt ans plus tard, ils se revoyaient dans un restaurant et le brun n'avait pas pu le laisser repartir sans discuter avec lui.

Steve ne chercha même pas relever le ton moqueur sur lequel Tony venait de lui parler. Il n'avait pas envie de démarrer une dispute plus importante. Quand le milliardaire se braquait de cette manière, tout pouvait partir en vrille très rapidement et il était contre ce genre d'échanges trop violents. Leur couple ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Il arrivait qu'ils se disputent. À qui cela n'arrivait-il pas ? Mais ils tentaient toujours de ne pas dépasser la limite. Steve veillait à la maintenir.

Pourtant, ce soir, il aurait eu envie de hurler sa frustration et sa colère mais il prit sur lui pour ne pas le faire. Pas de cette façon.

Il soupira longuement en se détournant de Tony, puis laissa son regard se perdre ailleurs.

\- C'est bon, je laisse tomber... Tu ne veux pas reconnaître tes tords, grand bien te fasse...

\- Quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Steve se retourna vivement pour ancrer ses yeux bleus à ceux de son compagnon.

\- Non Tony, c'est toi qui te fout de la mienne ! réagit-il en levant la voix, pour être au même niveau que le brun.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire moqueur, avant de boire son verre cul sec. Il sentit l'alcool le brûler un peu mais résista à faire la grimace. Il n' avait plus l'habitude de boire. Merci Steve qui le lui avait fait arrêter ses excès.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! T'as décidé tout seul de t'en prendre à moi pour me faire des reproches à la con, alors ne me fais pas chier Steve ! C'est pas moi qui ait foiré la soirée !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tout était de ta faute...

\- Pourtant, à t'entendre, on dirait que oui ! cria Tony, hors de lui.

Le silence retomba suite à sa voix qui avait résonné dans le grand salon. Steve n'avait rien ajouté et seul leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Le génie irradiait de colère brute alors que le blond était plus en retenue. Pourtant, il en avait tout autant au fond de lui mais il se contenait.

Tony ne comprenait rien. Il ne voulait pas comprendre alors qu'il le lui avait expliqué. Il n'attendait qu'une chose venant de son homme de fer mais il ne lâchait rien. Il ne disait pas les mots qu'il fallait. Il décida donc de le donner une dernière opportunité de le faire.

\- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait, finit-il par dire plus posément, ce qui fit ricaner Tony. Mais au moins, mes raisons sont justifiées et je ne me comporte pas comme tu le fais. Je sais reconnaître mes erreurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Steve ? Que je me prosterne à tes pieds pour m'excuser ? fit-il en se servant un nouveau verre. N'y comptes pas ! Je ne suis pas un adepte du _"je m'en prends plein la gueule sans broncher et je finis par dire amen"_! Va te faire foutre !

Tony voyait rouge et ne contrôlait plus du tout ses mots, ce qui eut raison de Steve. Puisqu'il le fallait, il allait terminer cette discussion qui ne servait à rien.

\- Une chose est sûre ce soir, c'est que je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir ! Tu n'auras qu'à te servir de ta main ! Espèce de connard borné ! lui répondit-il durement en lui tournant le dos. Bonne nuit !

Dans un geste rageur, il récupéra sa veste et quitta le salon, sans un dernier regard derrière lui. Il allait lui montrer qu'il ne serait pas non plus celui qui reviendrait auprès de lui.

Pas cette fois.

Il ne vit donc pas le regard ahuri de son compagnon qui le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu de la pièce. Tony avait suspendu son geste, tenant toujours son verre à mi-chemin vers sa bouche. Il ne revenait pas de la fin de cette discussion. Enfin, cette dispute.

\- Fais chier ! Merde ! s'écria-t-il en tapant du poing sur le comptoir.

Énervé, il reposa son verre, dégoûté par le final de cette soirée et se passa une main devant son visage. Il prit quelques instants pour se calmer, assis sur l'un des hauts tabourets, les yeux fermés derrière sa main.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il finit par émerger légèrement plus calme. Il était toujours en colère mais parvenait à la maîtriser. Son impulsivité avait reflué et ses pensées étaient un peu plus claires. Il ne voulait pas reprendre une dispute avec Steve et en ce sens, il n'était pas question d'aller dormir. Il décida de descendre à son atelier. Nul doute qu'il trouverait de quoi l'occuper étant donné qu'une réconciliation sur l'oreiller n'était pas au programme et qu'il se refusait d'endurer une ambiance glaciale.

Sans regret, il délaissa son verre et partit en direction de l'ascenseur.

.

.

_**8h37.**_

Un bruit strident réveilla en sursaut le génie. Il se maintint la tête en grognant, tentant d'émerger dans ce boucan infernal.

\- Jarvis, fais-moi taire cette alarme qui me vrille les tympans !

\- Tout de suite, monsieur, réagit son I.A. en lui apportant un silence bienvenu.

Tony soupira et retomba contre le coussin, un bras en travers de sa tête. Cela faisait un bien fou, nom de dieu.

\- Merci Jarvis ! Tu es mon sauveur et mon plus grand tortionnaire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de programmer une telle alerte sonore ?!

\- Vous souhaitiez être prévenu une fois que les nouveaux programmes seraient synchronisés à votre armure, si vous veniez à vous endormir. Je n'ai fait que répondre à votre demande monsieur.

Tony secoua la tête, désabusé par ses propres recommandations qui avaient été appliqué au pied de la lettre.

\- Le prochaine fois, je préciserai qu'il n'est pas utile de réveiller toute la Tour...

Il finit par se lever, dans le but d'aller voir le résultat de son travail. Il avait passé toute la nuit à son atelier, bien décidé à camper sur ses positions de la veille en tenant tête à Steve. Pour se changer les idées, il avait décidé de s'attaquer à son armure entière. Même si elle ne servait plus autant, il était primordial qu'elle reste la plus performante possible et surtout, elle en avait eu besoin.

Depuis presque trois ans et suite aux accords de Sokovie qui avaient été un fiasco total, il avait pris ses distances avec le S.H.I.E.L.D. et Nick Fury, refusant d'être cette marionnette que ce fou borgne aurait voulu. Il s'était retiré de l'organisation comme membre actif, tout en continuant de répondre présent pour les Avengers et seulement pour eux, ce qui avait l'air de convenir à tout le monde. Il avait pu reprendre la direction de son entreprise, tout en maintenant Pepper à son poste, se partageant donc les tâches qui incombaient au poste. À eux deux, ils formaient un duo détonant et incroyablement puissant qui guidait d'une main de fer Stark Industries toujours plus haut dans le domaine des nouvelles technologies. L'idée de conserver Pepper à la direction était d'autant plus intelligent que s'il était appelé par les Avengers, son entreprise continuait de fonctionner sans que rien ne soit perturbé. Il lui suffisait de rattraper les actions en cours pour se remettre dans le coup.

Tout en songeant à sa collaboratrice, il eut un petit sourire. Cette femme avait fait son bout de chemin depuis ses débuts. Il avait toujours vu en elle une femme très forte mais pas encore assurée. Elle avait su lui montrer tout ce dont elle était capable, du meilleur en passant par le pire. Comme tout mystère, il avait fallu qu'il s'en approche d'un peu plus près et qu'il y succombe. Leur couple avait été à l'image de ce qu'ils étaient, complices, doux et aimant les conflits.

Pour le côté délicat, il avait quand même fait fort. Pour sa défense -et cela avait réellement été ses arguments-, il n'avait rien vu venir et tout lui était tombé dessus d'un coup. Bon, il aurait pu en parler avant mais la curiosité était un vilain défaut auquel il n'avait jamais pu résister.

Peu de temps après avoir quitté le S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony avait commencé à se poser des questions sur Steve. Ce dernier avait plutôt mal réagi à sa décision, lui demandant sans cesse de bien réfléchir à son action et lui affirmant que l'organisation avait besoin de lui. Une fois fait et après avoir déménagé de nouveau à sa Tour, le milliardaire avait commencé à voir le blond lui rendre de plus en plus de visites. Leur relation s'était assagie et l'entente avait fini par devenir très bonne entre eux, ce qui avait sans doute expliqué pourquoi Tony ne s'était pas interrogé plus que de raisons sur ces moments passés ensembles au début. Pourtant, très vite, il avait eu des doutes en observant le comportement et les réactions de son ami, surtout quand Pepper était présente. Dans ces conditions, il avait pu remarquer que Steve avait été moins souriant, plus en retenue, cordial sans trop l'être mais surtout, à chaque démonstration d'affection, il l'avait vu se détourner, grimacer voire même afficher sa désapprobation. Un soir, alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls à la Tour, Tony avait fini par confronter le blond pour en parler et cela avait été le début de tout.

À ses souvenirs remontant à la surface, Tony ne put qu'afficher un petit sourire. Même s'il était en froid avec son compagnon, il était bon de se remémorer de tels instants. Lors de cette fameuse soirée, Steve lui avait fait une déclaration très surprenante et touchante sur les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Le brun ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il se souvenait de sa surprise totale et de toutes les questions dont il avait assailli son ami. Ce dernier y avait répondu avec calme et même quand elles avaient été très intimes, Steve l'avait étonné en dévoilant avec timidité et force son orientation sexuelle. Tony avait eu du mal à imaginer cet homme si ouvert, en phase avec ses envies et il le lui avait dit. Une petite provocation qui avait eu des conséquences imprévues car, aussitôt sa boutade envoyée, il s'était retrouvé avec une paire de lèvres étonnamment douces pressées contre les siennes ainsi qu'une main accrochée à ses cheveux dans une poigne ferme et délicate. Étonné d'un tel acte, il était resté immobile, ne sachant quoi faire pour la première fois de sa vie. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais embrassé et la curiosité ne l'avait jamais poussé à le faire, se contentant avec plaisir de toutes ces femmes de passage de son lit durant des années. Steve n'avait pas poussé plus loin son baiser, restant chaste avec ce contact de leurs lèvres puis il s'était levé et était parti. Cependant il avait très bien su ce qu'il avait déclenché chez le génie à ce moment.

À cette pensée, Tony laissa échapper un petit rire. Oui, Captain America avait su piquer son intérêt au maximum et dès le lendemain, il avait eu l'intention de recommencer ce que le blond avait fait, se laissant emporter alors qu'il était en couple avec Pepper. Le milliardaire avait pris ce risque en son âme et conscience. Il avait su ce qu'il faisait dès qu'il avait décidé d'appeler Steve pour qu'ils se voient. Ce soir là, c'est lui qui avait pris l'initiative de l'embrasser. Or, il s'était fait surprendre comme un débutant en songeant qu'il mènerait la danse. Le capitaine était peut-être d'une autre époque, mais pour autant, il n'avait pas eu peur de prendre les commandes de ce baiser, ne lui laissant aucune marche de manœuvre mis à part celle de le suivre. Presque trois ans plus tard, Tony continuait d'aimer cette fougue qui animait son compagnon quand ils s'embrassaient, partageaient une étreinte ou faisaient l'amour.

En pensant à cela, il ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec cette dispute qui avait eu lieu la veille. Ces conflits étaient aussi puissants que leurs meilleurs moments. Il fallait sans cesse qu'ils se poussent au delà des limites, qu'ils essaient de prendre le dessus sur l'autre ou qu'ils tentent d'avoir le dernier mot. Le schéma était toujours le même et malgré l'énergie qu'ils y mettaient, tout finissait par revenir à la normale après un petit temps chacun de leur côté. Celle-ci ne serait en rien différente des autres, Tony le savait. Il était serein quand il songeait au couple qu'il formait avec Steve. À deux, ils étaient invincibles. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour inconditionnel. Les disputes n'étaient pas une fatalité, mais des étapes qu'il fallait franchir et desquelles ils devaient apprendre pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Hier soir, ils s'étaient dit des choses désagréables mais ça s'arrangerait, ils allaient y remédier en discutant posément du problème. Il en était sûr.

Plus confiant et rassuré, Tony se pencha enfin sur son armure et le travail qu'il avait réalisé dans la nuit. En observant les différents diagrammes et les relevés d'énergies affichés par Jarvis, il devait reconnaître que les améliorations apportées augmentaient encore la puissance et la précision de son équipement. Il était ravi de ces résultats. À présent, il ne restait plus qu'à tester tous ces changements en condition réelle. Pour se faire, il n'aurait qu'à passer un petit coup de téléphone à son cher ami Rhodey. Il avait conservé tous ses contacts de la base aérienne, ce qui était un atout supplémentaire quand Tony voulait utiliser leurs zones pour des essais de tirs en tout genre. De plus, cela amusait toujours les militaires de voir Iron Man leur offrir une petite démonstration gratuite. Pour être certain du travail accompli, il passa une dernière fois en revue tous les chiffres.

\- Jarvis, fais-moi une sauvegarde complète de tout ça et clôture cette nouvelle mise à jour ! demanda Tony en s'étirant. On a fini pour aujourd'hui !

\- Très bien, monsieur, répondit l'I.A. en faisant disparaître les uns après les autres les hologrammes.

Satisfait, Tony finit par quitter son atelier, empli d'un sentiment de satisfaction intense. À présent, il était temps de quitter ses vêtements pour prendre une bonne douche bien méritée. Il avait toujours sa tenue de la veille, pantalon de costume noir et chemise bleue, et il grimaça un peu en pensant à ce que Steve pourrait dire en sachant qu'il avait bricolé dans son atelier, habillé ainsi. En général, il enfilait un jean et un simple tee shirt, pour éviter d'abîmer ses vêtements de plus hautes qualités mais parfois, lorsqu'une idée lui venait soudainement, il ne prenait pas le temps de se changer et se faisait sermonner par sa moitié pour être descendu dans son antre, trop bien habillé.

Avec une légère appréhension, il arriva bien vite à ses quartiers privés, prêt à faire face à sa moitié. Il espérait vraiment que Steve se soit calmé. Tony se doutait que tout ne serait pas arrangé pour autant mais il préférait voir son grand blond le bouder plutôt que lui parler comme il l'avait fait la veille. Lui-même ne savait pas s'il pourrait rester calme dans ces conditions. Après une dernière inspiration, il entra enfin dans leurs appartements.

Il put constater que le calme régnait en maître, ainsi que l'ordre où chaque objet semblait à sa place. Avec Steve, il avait très vite changé ses habitudes de laisser traîner ses affaires. Quoi de plus normal quand on habitait avec un ancien militaire. Le petit salon était impeccable ainsi que le grand coin bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce, installé à côté des grandes fenêtres. Tony se dirigea de l'autre côté où se trouvait la partie nuit et remarqua avant d'entrer que le grand lit était vide. En passant il nota qu'il n'avait même pas été défait, signe évident que personne n'avait dormi ici. Il vérifia quand même la salle de bain et ne fut pas étonné de la trouver immaculée et bien rangée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici..? murmura-t-il lentement.

Il revint dans la chambre et s'assit sur le bout de lit, tout en laissant ses pensées divaguer. Steve n'était pas venu dans leur quartier de la nuit, ou alors il y était passé mais déjà plus aucune trace de lui. Cela devait sous doute être la deuxième raison. Il n'aurait pas pu aller ailleurs. C'était évident et il avait pris le soin de faire le rangement, lui faisant croire qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans leur lit pour le faire culpabiliser.

Il commença à ouvrir sa chemise, se dirigeant de nouveau dans la salle de bain pour y prendre sa douche. L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien, dénouant quelques tensions dans ses muscles dorsaux. Il traîna volontairement sous les jets, appréciant les sensations sur son corps même si ce n'était pas aussi bon que les grandes mains de son compagnon quand il le massait. Il finit par sortir de la douche, se sécha et enroula une grande serviette autour de sa taille pour aller au dressing se chercher des vêtements propres.

À peine fut-il entré qu'il eut un blocage.

Du côté gauche, il identifia quelques espaces vides ci et là au niveau des cintres contenant les chemises. En laissant glisser son regard plus loin, il remarqua qu'il y avait plus de places dans les différentes étagères contenant les pantalons et les hauts. Que se passait-il ? Pris d'un doute de plus en plus grand, il ouvrit les tiroirs des sous-vêtements et le même constat lui sauta aux yeux.

La panique commença à saisir Tony quant à la conclusion qui s'imposa à son esprit. Steve avait pris ses affaires. Il sentit la crise d'angoisse arriver à pleine vitesse. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Sa respiration s'accélerait, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il ne put que reculer contre le mur pour se laisser glisser au sol. Ses bras s'étaient refermées autour de son torse, dans une position dérisoire pour tenter de se protéger. Il respirait trop fort, l'air lui manquait et il ne parvenait pas à se ressaisir. C'était violent. Tony n'avait plus l'habitude de ce genre de crises et reprendre le dessus s'avérait d'autant plus compliqué. Les seules pensées dans sa tête tournaient autour de Steve, dans un tourbillon de souvenirs amoureux entremêlés à des scènes de disputes.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Cette simple question le poussa à combattre son angoisse. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras et se laissait emporter cette peur. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur sa respiration trop rapide. Il chercha à reprendre son souffle de manière cohérente, en inspirant et expirant de plus en plus longuement, récupérant de l'air qui lui permettait d'assouplir son cerveau en faisant refluer toutes les images. Quand son cœur cessa de battre à tout rompre et que son rythme respiratoire revint à la normale, il commença à se sentir un peu mieux, de nouveau maître de son corps. Il resta encore quelques instants au sol, les yeux toujours fermés pour retrouver le maximum de son calme, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique puis il finit par trouver le courage de poser la question qui avait provoqué cette crise d'angoisse.

\- Jarvis, où est passé Steve ?

L'appréhension faisait vibrer étrangement sa voix mais fort heureusement, celle de son plus fidèle ami ne tarda pas à résonner.

\- Monsieur Rogers vient de pénétrer dans la cuisine, voulez-vous que je lui demande de venir à vos côtés ?

La question ne l'étonna guère. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il existait et à force de le côtoyer, Jarvis avait appris à reconnaître les signes de mal être de son créateur et tentait, au quotidien, de lui rendre la vie plus facile. La réponse suffit à rassurer un minimum Tony. Savoir que Steve était toujours présent à la Tour signifiait qu'il n'avait pas -encore- décidé de le quitter. Ce n'était pas la plus tranquillisante des pensées mais dans l'immédiat, cela l'aida à ne pas perdre pied.

.

.

_**9h06, quelques instants plus tôt.**_

Courir dans Central Park, de bon matin le weekend, s'avérait être une activité agréable et apaisante. Le fait de rencontrer peu de monde était un avantage supplémentaire qui garantissait une paix relative. Aujourd'hui n'était pas le meilleur jour pour se faire aborder, Steve en était parfaitement conscient et il avait plus ou moins prévu le coup pour profiter de sa solitude. Casquette sur la tête, écouteurs sur les oreilles et le regard bien droit, il lançait tous les signaux montrant qu'il ne voulait pas se faire importuner. D'habitude, il ne rechignait jamais à accorder quelques minutes à des inconnus qui souhaitaient adresser quelques mots à Captain America mais ce matin, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à le faire.

Pour cause, il avait passé une sale nuit. Vraiment très mauvaise. La pire depuis très longtemps.

Hier soir, à la suite de la violente dispute avec Tony, il était allé dans leurs appartements avec la ferme intention de se coucher avant que son compagnon ne vienne à son tour le rejoindre. Une fois là-bas et face au grand lit, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à dormir à ses côtés. Tant d'émotions l'avaient traversé qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, il savait comment il était. Alors, pour pouvoir se calmer et réfléchir, il avait préparé un sac, des affaires puis était parti vers ses anciens quartiers, ceux qu'il avait occupé à une autre époque quand il n'était encore que l'ami et équipier de Tony. Retrouver cette chambre lui avait fait bizarre. Tout lui avait paru si loin. Même si elle avait toujours été accueillante -comme toutes les pièces de cette Tour-, cet espace avait une connotation particulière. Il avait été le début de sa nouvelle vie, de son retour dans un siècle qu'il avait dû apprendre à connaître et il avait été son premier refuge quand il avait eu besoin d'un peu de solitude. Steve n'aurait pas pensé y revenir, surtout pas depuis qu'il était en couple avec Tony mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Cette tête de mule qu'était son compagnon ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Cette nuit loin de son beau brun avait été horrible. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir seul et surtout, le manque avait été énorme. Il aimait trop la présence qui, chaque soir, venait se blottir contre lui. Il adorait sentir cette peau contre la sienne qui lui prodiguait tant de frissons de plaisir. Il raffolait de cette odeur qui emplissait l'air dès que son génie était proche de lui. Tout lui avait manqué. Absolument tout. Pourtant, c'était nécessaire.

En pensant très nettement aux raisons qui l'y avait mené, le blond accéléra sa cadence. Il n'avait pas voulu s'en prendre à Tony de la manière dont il l'avait fait mais la colère l'avait fait déraper. Si au départ, le scénario de leur soirée en amoureux qui avait capoté l'avait déçu et même mis en rogne, un autre point avait eu raison de son contrôle. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte au moment où il avait accablé Tony de reproches sur son comportement au restaurant avec cet ami de longue date. Tout était survenu pendant qu'ils s'envoyaient toutes ces paroles. Son compagnon s'était montré agressif, cynique et même vulgaire, tant et si bien que Steve n'avait pas pu passer au-dessus. Il avait pensé qu'en admettant quelques unes de ses erreurs, Tony se calmerait et ferait le pas vers un apaisement entre eux mais il s'était trompé. Cette tête de mule n'avait rien voulu lâcher. Comme toujours.

À chacune de leurs prises de têtes, c'était la même chose. Tony jouait de la résistance et baissait les armes quand les excuses venaient de Steve en premier. À chaque fois. Sauf hier soir.

Steve n'avait pas voulu céder. Il avait espéré que le brun le ferait. Pour une fois. Tout ce dont il avait eu droit fut un refus net de flancher et une invitation à aller se faire voir. Splendide. Absolument parfait. Face à cette évidence, la colère l'avait saisi brutalement, faisant résonner dans sa tête sa décision.

Il ne reviendrait pas vers lui. Il en avait marre d'être celui qui faisait le premier pas. Il en avait marre d'être celui qui agitait le drapeau blanc pour signer la fin d'une crise. Il en avait marre d'être celui qui disait _"je suis désolé"._ Ces trois petits mots n'étaient pas la mer à boire. Il était temps qu'ils changent de bouche. Tony devait comprendre.

Pour se faire, Steve n'allait pas lésiner sur les moyens. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à la manière avec laquelle il allait opérer. Son génie de petit ami allait voir ce dont il était capable.

Il finit par mettre un terme à son footing pour rentrer à la Tour. Même s'il était certain de ses actions, il appréhendait tout de même la prochaine confrontation. Leur lieu de résidence avait beau être immense, ils finiraient par se retrouver. C'était d'une évidence. Il se demandait aussi comment Tony avait pu vivre cette nuit loin de lui. Cela n'avait pas dû être simple et il grimaça à cette pensée. Il se souvenait de ces premières nuits vécues à ses côtés, combien de fois lui était-il arrivé de se réveiller pour calmer une des crises de son milliardaire ? Son passage dans l'espace lors de l'attaque des chitauris avait laissé des marques et elles avaient perduré pendant longtemps, dans son subconscient. Encore aujourd'hui, il savait que son absence, quand il partait en mission ou quand Tony lui-même devait s'absenter pour son entreprise, était toujours signe d'un sommeil très court et léger.

Une fois rentré, Steve prit la direction de son ancienne chambre pour aller prendre une douche. Investir ces lieux qui n'étaient plus les siens lui fit tout autant bizarre que la veille, mais il tenta de passer au-dessus. Passer dans la salle de bain, y prendre son temps, sans avoir Tony dans les parages ne fut guère mieux. Moralement, le blond ne savait pas combien de temps il parviendrait à tenir sans cette proximité qui lui était devenue essentielle. Il espérait que ça ne soit pas trop long. Son génie lui manquait déjà trop.

Steve pensait encore à lui quand il pénétra dans la cuisine. Tout était silencieux et c'est dans cette ambiance qu'il commença à élaborer le petit-déjeuner. Ayant l'habitude, il sortit tout le nécessaire pour la préparation du jus d'orange et de quelques pancakes. Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il faisait cuire à la poêle les précieux sésames, il entendit de légers bruits derrière lui qui le firent se retourner.

Tony se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine, épaule contre le mur et mains dans les poches. Malgré leur dispute de la vieille, rien que sa vue lui procura un léger plaisir. Il était bon de le voir. Il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler et remarqua sans peine ses traits tirés. Tout indiquait qu'il avait passé une sale nuit.

Quant à Tony, il observait son compagnon occupé à cuisiner, comme si de rien n'était, inconscient de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir plus tôt dans leur chambre. Le soulagement était immense dans sa poitrine. Il était toujours là. Signe évident qu'il n'était pas parti. Leurs regards étaient braqués l'un sur l'autre, dans une attente interminable. Le brun devait parler, il sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais que dire après la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Quand Steve se détourna, ce fut le déclic pour réagir.

\- Où as-tu passé la nuit ?

La question avait jailli tellement vite dans son esprit qu'il n'avait pas pu la retenir. Il aurait pu la dire sur un autre ton mais là encore, le manque d'intérêt qu'il venait de subir, ne lui avait pas plu. Le contrecoup de sa crise devait jouer dans l'effet yoyo de ses émotions. Or il n'allait pas montrer cette faiblesse pour autant.

Steve se braqua dès qu'il entendit ses propos. Afin de ne rien cramer, il termina la cuisson du dernier pancake puis coupa le feu.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Tony, fit-il, légèrement ironique, en se tournant. De toute évidence, tu n'es pas calmé depuis hier soir...

Tony fronça les sourcils, montrant clairement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle répartie. Entendre cette voix avec de telles intonations était déstabilisant. Le sarcasme, les moqueries, les provocations, c'était son truc à lui, pas celui du blond.

\- Ne joues pas à ce jeu avec moi... Je t'ai posé une question.

\- À ton avis ? Ou ai-je pu aller dormir ? Tu n'as pas poussé la curiosité jusqu'à demander à ce cher Jarvis... Cela montre bien toute l'affection que tu me portes...

Steve sut qu'il était allé trop loin dès les derniers mots prononcés. Tony était déjà à ses côtés et lui asséna une gifle retentissante. Il serra les lèvres, étouffant la plainte qui voulait s'échapper sous le coup reçu.

\- Ne me fais jamais plus d'allusions de ce genre ! déclara lentement le brun, les yeux brillants d'émotions. S'il y a bien un point sur lequel tu n'as pas le droit d'émettre de telles remarques, c'est celui-ci. Mes sentiments sont sincères pour toi. Je t'aime et je t'interdis d'en douter !

La force avec laquelle il venait de faire cette affirmation comprima le cœur du blond. Les raisons étaient diverses, allant du bonheur d'entendre cette déclaration à l'écœurement d'avoir pu prononcer de telles paroles. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, comme un idiot. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais parler de cette manière mais à cause de leurs différends de la veille, certaines paroles dépassaient ses pensées. Même s'il tenait à ce que son génie lâche prise, Steve tenait à s'excuser des mots prononcés plus tôt.

\- Tais-toi... Je ne veux plus entendre ta voix...

\- Tony...

\- Non !

C'était catégorique, sans appel et Steve ne put que fermer la bouche. En cet instant, son compagnon dégageait une telle force qu'il ne voulut pas le déchaîner davantage. La gifle reçue en était un bon aperçu.

Tony bouillonnait de rage. Il avait du mal à contenir tous les sentiments qui le traversait. Comment Steve osait-il dire de telles choses ? L'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui n'était pas un sujet sur lequel il pouvait accepter que l'on émette des soupçons. Jamais il n'était tombé aussi follement amoureux d'une personne. Jamais. Et Steve n'avait pas le droit de le provoquer ainsi. Il ne le tolérerait pas.

Même s'il aurait voulu connaître la raison pour laquelle le blond n'avait pas dormi dans leur chambre cette nuit, il refusa de rester une minute de plus avec lui dans la cuisine. Avec un regard déçu, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Steve aurait voulu l'arrêter, lui dire de rester mais il n'en était pas capable. Il avait été trop loin.

.

.

À Suivre...

.

* * *

Première partie bouclée.

Vous l'avez compris, les joyeusetés ne sont pas au programme au sein de notre couple tant aimé. Du moins, pas pour le moment !

Je pense que vous avez su identifier cette fameuse phrase qui est au centre de cette histoire. J'avais réellement envie de me pencher sur ce thème tendu, de conflits & de démonstrations de force.

À présent... À vos réactions ! :p

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première partie ? Le sujet abordé ? Comment trouvez-vous nos deux héros ? La situation ? Et pour la suite, comment l'envisagez-vous ?

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez, je serai très heureuse de vous retrouver en commentaires ! :D

Je vous encourage vivement à le faire ! :p

En espérant que je vous ai convaincu avec ce nouvel écrit,

On se dit donc à très vite,

Miss Crazy Drake


End file.
